


He Wants to Touch Me (woah), He Wants to Love Me (woah)

by MinewtInParadise (JadenR5Fam)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Newt has a GIANT crush on Minho, hence my unoriginal title, i'm not twelve i promise, i'm very bad with suggestive comments, it's mainly newt and minho with a bit of alby, same with frypan and winston, they sing Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3, thomas is only in it for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/MinewtInParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are trying to get Newt to go up and sing karaoke at the bar. Minho is the only one who can actually get him to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants to Touch Me (woah), He Wants to Love Me (woah)

Newt sat at the bar, waiting for his drink. It was karaoke night, but he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to go up there and sing. (He’d probably have to down half the amount it would take to kill him to consent to going up there and singing.) But of course, his friends were already pushing him to do it.  
“Come on, Newt,” said Alby. “Get up there.”  
“Not unless you go first.” Newt realized immediately what a bad idea that statement had been. Alby would not hesitate to do it, not only because he was already on his fourth drink, but because he would do anything to get Newt up there. _Should have asked for money_ , thought Newt.  
Just as Newt had predicted, Alby had gone straight up to the karaoke machine and picked a song.  
_Oh god._ “If anyone asks, I do _not_ know that guy.” Newt said to Thomas, the bartender, as the other boy set Newt’s drink in front of him.  
“I won’t tell a soul.” Thomas said with a smirk. “You should really go up there, though. I’ve seen you up there before. You’ve got a nice voice.”  
“Thanks, Tommy, but I don’t think I’ll be going up there tonight.”  
“Aww, come on, man!” Frypan protested. “Everyone loves you! Especially the ladies.” He teased.  
“Because we all know I love them as much as they love me.” Newt commented sarcastically. “Does anyone else remember the time that blonde girl came up and tried to flirt with me in that club? There is not one single person on that side of town who doesn’t know I’m gay now.”  
“I don’t even remember why you were _there_ to be honest.” Winston admitted.  
“Designated driver. Which was a terrible idea, by the way.”  
“Oh, _that’s_ why I’m not allowed in your car anymore.”  
“That is _precisely_ why you are not allowed in my car anymore.” Newt said, turning his attention to his phone and trying to block out Alby’s singing, if you could call it that. Quite frankly, karaoke night only existed anymore for everyone to laugh at all the drunk dipshits who thought they could sing. Very rarely did anyone ever go up there who could actually sing.  
“Your turn, Newt.” Alby said upon coming back to his seat, which the other boys had saved for him.  
“Oh, god. Wait, someone’s already up there. I’ll have to wait.”  
“I can’t believe you actually convinced him to go up there.” Minho said.  
“That’s because he didn’t. II fucked up by telling him I’d do it if he went first. Weren’t you paying attention?”  
“I do expect you to fulfill that promise, by the way.” Said Alby.  
“Of course you do.” Newt said, rolling his eyes.  
“I’ll do it with you.” Minho offered.  
“Are you serious?” Newt asked. This was more than he’d expected from Minho, but no more than he’d ever wanted. Newt had a huge crush on Minho, and none of their friends would leave him alone about it. Minho was either completely oblivious or extremely good at hiding his feelings about this, whatever they were.  
“Yeah! We’ll be the only good people all night.”  
“What about me?” Alby asked indignantly.  
No one said a word.  
After the person who had been up there finally ceased their wailing of an Adele song, Minho and Newt went up on the low stage.  
“How’s “Don’t Trust Me”?” Newt asked with a grin.  
“Oh, hell yes.” Minho replied.  
Not ten seconds later, both boys were singing in harmony to “Don’t Trust Me” by 3OH!3 with very overdramatic body language.  
_Black dress with the tights underneath,_  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth.  
And she's an actress,  
But she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
Minho had trouble not bursting out laughing at Newt’s facial expressions during these first few lines. Newt noticed this, and turned so that he and Minho were back-to-back to keep the other boy from losing it (as cute as that would have been), and put his hand on his hip. Minho mirrored this.  
_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth,  
**Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin’ scared of him.**  
The two boys sang those last two lines the loudest, with the most emphasis. Newt would have done it alone, because those lines were his favorite in the song, but evidently they were Minho’s as well. That or the older boy had picked up on his emphasis almost immediately.  
At the end of the song, Newt walked off the stage a lot happier than he’d expected to. “I didn’t know you could sing falsetto. That was great.”  
“You surprised? I can do anything.” Minho joked. “Seriously, thanks. You were pretty damn good up there, too.”  
“Thanks, Min.” Newt said, calling Minho by the nickname only he was allowed to use.  
Before the boys could get all the way back to their seats at the bar, Minho stopped Newt. “Do you know why you’re the only one who’s allowed to call me that?” Minho asked.  
“No.” Newt admitted.  
“Same reason you agreed to go up there with me. And me specifically. I don’t think you’d have gone up there with, say, Frypan or someone.”  
“Because I’m an idiot?”  
“Well, you might be, but I’m not. The other reason.”  
“Oh, so you’re not bloody oblivious.” _Wow_ , Newt thought, wanting to slap himself in the face.  
“No, and you’re not sober. You get touchy when you’re drunk.”  
“Neither are you. And how do you know I’m not touchy with everyone?”  
“I know you, Newt. Don’t even try to deny it.”  
“Deny what?” Newt joked.  
“That you want me to do this.” Minho leaned and kissed Newt.  
It took Newt by complete surprise, but he couldn’t deny he had wanted it. It took less than two seconds for him to regain his composure and return the kiss.  
Cheers came from across the bar, presumably from their friends. Newt had the thought to scold them when he got back over there, but it was lost almost immediately due to the distraction of Minho.  
After the kiss was broken, Newt just looked at Minho and blinked.  
Minho simply shook his head. “Come on. You can crash at my place. I can’t believe you ever thought I was straight.”  
“Considering I’ve never seen you express attraction to anyone other than a girl? Yeah, so hard to believe.”  
“You know, I thought the heart eyes I made at you every time I saw you were pretty fuckin’ obvious, but that might just be me. And you thought I was the oblivious one.”  
“I feel like I’m not going to remember half of this in the morning, so I’m going to need you to shut the hell up and just tell me what happened tomorrow.” Newt said as Minho guided him to the bar to pay for their drinks, then out the door. He could have done it himself, but wasn’t going to object.  
“I won’t remember this either, but I feel like we’ll know what happened in the morning.”  
“No one wants to hear it!” Alby exclaimed as he watched his two friends walk out the door.  
Newt couldn’t care less what no one wanted to hear. This night had been pretty damn good, even with the ridiculous performance he’d put on in public, and it was about to get even better.


End file.
